The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. The present invention is especially effective for image forming apparatus for electrophotography, such as a laser printer, copier, and the like.
Image forming apparatus generally includes a control board having a control circuit, and a power substrate which supplies electric power to the control board and others.
For example, in some type of image forming apparatus, a control board and a high-voltage board are disposed next to each other above a placement tray. A power supply substrate is disposed below the control board and the high-voltage board.
Moreover, the control board and the power supply substrate are connected by a cable so as to supply electric power from the power supply substrate to the control board.